king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)/Episode 1
The first episode of ''This is Fighting Robots'' aired on April 13th, 2018. It was the first episode of the whole show, where the celebrities first chose their team members, before a series of group battles played out to determine which robots would join the celebrities' initial selections. Competing robots *Bonesaw *Cat King *Greedy Snake *Hunting Wind *Mr Hippo *Spike Head *Weber *Whirlwind Setup The episode was introduced in "the year 3018", where the four presenters of the show were introduced to the futuristic set, and the forty-eight available robots were laid out in front of them. The celebrities could initially pick up to five robots, in order to each create a team, with no context given other than the robot's names and home regions. The celebrities had 100 seconds to choose one robot, which repeated five times. After five choices each were made, the captains of each robot were brought out, and attempted to convince the presenters into choosing their machines over their existing choices during a fifteen-minute discussion period. Notably, Gabriel Stroud was able to influence Zheng Shuang into choosing the heavily-favored UK entry Tungsten. Megabyte's team captain John Mladenik also fought for Shaung's attention, while Shaung showed more interest in a similar American shell spinner, Shrederator Tiger Claw, the builder of which attempted to convince Shaung into choosing his robot. Ultimately, the influence of the other roboteers led to Shaung choosing Megabyte for her team, although Shrederator Tiger Claw would eventually be selected by Sa Beining. After twenty robots were chosen, the remaining 28 robots which were not selected by any celebrity fought in four-way group battles, in order to secure their places on the teams. No winners or losers would be declared at the end of these battles - instead, the celebrities were permitted to select any robots which impressed them during the battle, up until time ran out or only one robot remained. Robots which were not selected during the rumbles, often as a result of being knocked out before being chosen, were eliminated. Battles Bonesaw vs Hunting Wind vs Mr Hippo vs Weber At the start of the battle, Bonesaw spun up its blade, but became unstable and hit the floor, with Hunting Wind also slamming into it. Weber and Bonesaw then made weapon-to-weapon contact, and Bonesaw was thrown over, unable to self-right and thus immobilized. Weber was also thrown over, but self-righted successfully, despite taking damage. The act of Weber self-righting impressed one of the celebrities, and Weber was immediately selected to join his team, allowing it to advance to the next round. Mr Hippo slammed directly into Weber, which misfired with its weapon, throwing the robot onto its back. Mr Hippo also collided with the side of Hunting Wind. In a sequence narrated by comical music, Hunting Wind continued to offer very little to the proceedings, only making slight movements with no real purpose, hovering around the beaten Bonesaw. Mr Hippo drifted around the arena, leaving skid marks behind it, and it bumped the back of Weber while not utilizing its weapon. After getting its drum up to speed, Mr Hippo charged into the back of Weber, throwing it into the air powerfully. This impressive attack led to a celebrity adding Mr Hippo to his team. Weber promptly self-righted, and both robots bumped into each other face-to-face. Finally, Hunting Wind made another glancing impact with Weber, having failed to do anything of note in the whole battle, even bumping into the arena wall twice. Despite this, the charm of the robot convinced Zheng Shuang to select Hunting Wind for her team, to the confusion of the other presenters. Time expired on the match, and Mr Hippo celebrated by gyro-dancing, while Weber fired its weapon and spun on its hind wheels, with Hunting Wind out of sight. Although the three robots had advanced to the next stage, with only Bonesaw falling, Mr Hippo dramatically caught fire after the battle had ended, requiring immediate attention. This came to the amusement of one of the celebrities, mocking the other host who had chosen Mr Hippo for selecting a robot that had promptly caught fire. Robots selected: Hunting Wind, Mr Hippo, Weber Cat King vs Greedy Snake vs Spike Head vs Whirlwind Whirlwind immediately started spinning its blade, while Greedy Snake rammed into Cat King. Greedy Snake was in turn rammed by the Brazilian Spike Head, which briefly fell over, but quickly righted itself. Greedy Snake's crusher made contact with Cat King's spinning blade, releasing the American machine from its wedge. Suddenly, Spike Head drove into Greedy Snake and threw itself over, landing on its back. One of the celebrities credited Greedy Snake for this attack, and added it to their team. The Brazilian machine could not self-right, and was deemed immobile. Whirlwind landed a light blow on Cat King, throwing sparks. Having already qualified, Greedy Snake continued its assault and drove straight under Cat King to drive it backwards. Whirlwind then landed a direct blow to the inverted Spike Head, sending it recoiling away, and Whirlwind also struck Cat King on its escape. Greedy Snake pushed Cat King back into the wall, and Cat King sustained another direct blow from Whirlwind, sending it straight back into Greedy Snake's grip. While pushing it back, Greedy Snake clamped down on Cat King and lifted it up, to the delight of its celebrity captain. Greedy Snake released its grip, dropping Cat King, which suffered from another Whirlwind attack. This time, Cat King retaliated, and used its vertical spinner to trade with Whirlwind's own spinner, throwing the Chinese robot onto its back. Whirlwind had no method of self-righting, and was eliminated. With only Cat King and Greedy Snake remaining, Cat King struck the weaponry of Greedy Snake, but the Chinese entry pushed the American robot into the Grinder. Pinning Cat King in the corner of the arena, Greedy Snake grabbed it once again, and lifted it into the air. At this point of the episode, the battle was cut early, creating a cliffhanger. When the battle concluded in Episode 2, it was revealed that Greedy Snake was able to overturn Cat King, which was rendered immobile, and Greedy Snake was the only robot selected by a celebrity in the battle. Robots selected: Greedy Snake Category:Season 1.5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:This is Fighting Robots